mgkfandomcom-20200214-history
Wild Boy
Wild Boy is a song by Machine Gun Kelly featuring American rapper Waka Flocka Flame. It was released on September 27, 2011, being the third track on the studio album Lace Up and the second track on the EP, Half Naked & Almost Famous. Lyrics Yeah Bitch, Yeah Bitch, call me Steve-O, I'm a wild boy, fuck an eighth I need o's Yeah Bitch, Yeah Bitch, call me Steve-O, Yeah Bitch, Yeah Bitch, call me Steve-O, I'm a wild boy, I'm a I'm a wild boy I'm a wild boy, fuck an eighth I need o's Yeah Bitch, Yeah Bitch, call me Steve-O, Yeah Bitch, Yeah Bitch, call me Steve-O, I'm a wild boy, I'm a I'm a wild boy I'm a wild boy, fuck an eighth I need o's Kells I'm an East side Cleveland wild boy (East side Cleveland wild boy) We got baseball bats like the Indians and my team pop off like cowboys. You're a white flag, throw that towel boy I'm a jump right in that crowd boy I don't give a Shhh! keep it down boy And I'm a fuck you blow that loud boy All I know is how to kill everyone and my cells All they know is they can kill anybody but Kells I am untouchable, you would think I was in jail But I'm in Mexico getting marijuana from Miguel. Bring it back into the states, put in on the scale, Measure out half an 8th put it in a shell. Split it then I roll it then light it up like it's Independence Day. I got a bottle rocket put it in the air Snapback with my city on it, text back with your titties on it. Levi's put your kitty on it, start Grindin' like the Clipse is on it. Drank until I get pissy bitch, smoke until I get dizzy bitch Lose control like Missy, but I'm a bad boy cause I'm with Diddy biiiiiitch There he go that's john doe x3 Never mind that's just Kells with that heat, no LeBron tho Yeah Bitch, Yeah Bitch, call me Steve-O, Yeah Bitch, Yeah Bitch, call me Steve-O, I'ma wild boy, I'ma I'ma wild boy, I'ma wild boy, Fuck an eighth I need o's Yeah Bitch, Yeah Bitch, call me Steve-O, Yeah Bitch, Yeah Bitch, call me Steve-O, I'ma wild boy, I'ma I'ma wild boy, I'ma wild boy, Fuck an eighth I need o's Flocka (Bricksquad!) Uh-Oh! here come that bullshit, beat a nigga ass til the DJ stop the music They say they want that wild shit, mosh pit, jump up in the crowd bitch, I'm so mother fuckin violent. (Yeah Bitch) Yeah Bitch I'm with Steve-O, we busting bottles with bad bitches blowin' weed smoke. Yeah Bitch, Yeah Bitch I'm with Steve-O, royal rumble in the club John Cen-o I'm screaming Riverdale everywhere I go. I throw them bands hoe, drop it low Fuck 5-0 I make my own rules, Suck my dragon balls bitch, call me Goku (Yeah!) This liquor got the best of me, (Yeah!) This liquor got the best of me. Machine Gun Kelly, Flocka that's the recipe. You gon' need King Kong if you step to me (Yeah) Cobain's back, (Yeah) Cobain's back, got these crazy white boys yellin' Cobain's back. I call my weed Nirvana, smells like teen spirit And my packs so fucking loud you can't hear it. Ahhhh Yeah Bitch, Yeah Bitch, call me Steve-O, Yeah Bitch, Yeah Bitch, call me Steve-O, I'ma wild boy, I'ma I'ma wild boy, I'ma wild boy, Fuck an eighth I need o's Yeah Bitch, Yeah Bitch, call me Steve-O, Yeah Bitch, Yeah Bitch, call me Steve-O, I'ma wild boy, I'ma I'ma wild boy, I'ma wild boy, Fuck an eighth I need o's I'ma wild boy, I'ma I'ma wild boy, I'ma wild boy, I'ma wild boy, I'ma I'ma wild boy, I'ma wild boy, I'ma wild boy, I'ma I'ma wild boy, I'ma wild boy, I'ma wild boy, I'ma I'ma wild boy, I'ma wild boy! Chart performance The song debuted on the Billboard Hot 100 on the week of January 28, 2012 at number 98.MGK and Waka Flocka Flame - Wild Boy Weekly charts Video References Category:Songs Category:Songs with music video Category:Lace Up Category:Half Naked & Almost Famous